Catgirl
by MoonSpider95
Summary: Picks up from where "Cry of the Cat" ends it. My own take on what I think happens next. Names are wrong, but the story is just right!  ;D 4-chapter mini.
1. The Begining

**Author's Note: I made this to show what happens after the TV adaptation of the book called "Cry of the Cat" has that twist ending. Names were changed for, obviously not continuity, but just simply, I couldn't remember their names. (:P) Lol, guess I could've checked, huh? The first issue is a recap, but then I have a little fun. This is only a mini series about 4 issues long, not that bad. I may have written this, but not the first story, R. did. Please don't sue me.**

**

* * *

**

The Beginning

* * *

_In the light of the full moon, I saw a cat sprawled on its back, its head twisted, its four paws straight up in the air. Even from my bedroom window high above the ground, I recognized the cat. The cat named Rip. And I knew without going down there that I killed it again. Killed it for a third time._

That moment still lingers in my head. My name is Hannah. I worked as a kid actress, getting my break in the new, soon-to-be-a-hit movie, Cry of the Cat. Once on break, I went riding my bike when I ran over a cat. I went over to the house it came from to apologize.

I should have listened to little Meghan's warnings. She said how Rip wasn't an ordinary cat. I ignored her and went back to work. The machine cat fell apart again, and I found cat hair in my water. I thought it was my co-star Jake, and poured the water on his head. I went to my room, and everything was clawed to shreds. Even my beloved stuffed mouse collection. One remained on the floor, and I kept it safely in my pocket.

I started to rest on my bed when I overheard some of the people higher up talking about replacing me. I thought about what I would do without my career, when I felt that "cat" scratch me. The scratch was deep but it didn't bleed as it glowed a mysterious green and healed back to normal.

I should have noticed how that changed me. I was eating raw fish as the director told me of the pet cemetery we would be shooting at. I lick myself to curve my hair as I apologized to my rude behavior to Jake. I shot a scene in a kitchen when I saw Rip again. I tried to tell them, but they thought I was crazy. I was shooting a scene at the top of a building when from the rafters, I saw twinkling of a machine. my cat instincts took over and I jumped after it. I healed instantly, though I couldn't remember how I got there.

The next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed. The doctor told me it was a miracle. He said every bone in my body should be broken. He couldn't find a fracture, sprain, or even a bruise. The doctor gave me a needle to put me to sleep. I could hear clawing at the window. Rip was here again. I knocked him down with my pillow, killing him a third time.

It was time I took matters into my own hands. I sneaked out of the hospital, but the doctor was talking about my blood scans, saying there must have been a mix up. He had cat blood.

I went back to the house where I ran over Rip. Meghan warned me again, giving an explanation this time. Her mother was a scientist, working with cat DNA to help cure humans of many diseases. Rip was a test subject. He died, but not completely. He scratches target humans to death to survive. A minor side effect: as you go into him, some of him goes into you. That's when I decided, he must be stopped.

Rip was buried in the pet cemetery, where the people that replaced me were shooting their final scene. Rip came back, this time after all of them. Jake tagged along, a simple nervous wreck looking to me for comfort. I came up with a plan. I poured random chemicals into my last stuffed mouse. I made Rip chase it. Rip swallowed it, and was about to use up his last life.

At the last minute, Rip grabbed hold of Jake. I pulled him back, Rip dieing, and Jake unharmed, I thought I had won. Later I watched the movie with him that would have been starring me. We became friends. He left to get more popcorn. I walked back to the kitchen to look for him because he was taking way too long. That's when I saw it. A mouse's tail hanging out of his mouth. Then, with fright, I looked at my hands as I felt a sudden pain. I had grown claws. It wasn't over, for the both of us, it had just begun.


	2. Man Down

**Author's Note: This continues from "Cry of the Cat" but I was too lazy to remember their names, so I made that part up. RL Stine wrote them first, I'm just doing my take on what happens next. I don't own it, please don't sue me!**

* * *

_Hi. My name is Hannah Conner, age 12. Long story short I was an actress before a genetically-altered cat scratched me. Me and another actor my age on set, Jake Hilman. After blowing that stupid cat to smithereens, we still had cat-like abilities. And that's where this story takes place._

_

* * *

_

"Jake...we...we..."

"Are cats. Cool."

_"Cool?" _In case you didn't notice, we almost died tonight! Remember? Rip?"

"Yeah, but you never know. It could be the _start of something new_."

"Ok, we all know you were a nobody in _High School Musical _time to get over yourself. In fact...I'm DONE HERE!"

"Hannah wait!"

_I ran out of the way and slammed the door shut. how could he be so...calm? I grew claws, he ate a mouse! That is not something for you to be calm about. The doctor from when when I jumped off that building said I had cat blood. Now the same thing is happening to Jake. I dragged him into this. Well, at least I can be cool now, I'm just gonna meet with Jenna, one of my ordinary friends, and see if she can take my mind off things. _

_

* * *

_

_ I made my way through the mall, that place was packed. I was bumping into people coming and going with practically every step I took. _"Jenna! What's going on here?"

"The mall is giving away free tickets to Rocks & Ice, you know, that new hit band that wrote "My Heart, My Soul, My Gymsocks", all we gotta do is be the costumer who's number is secretly set in those sensors! Isn't that awesome?" _ Always did hate that band. None of their lyrics made any sense, but I guess since she likes it so much, more power to her. _"Oh, and I got a little something to help with the whole_ Boyfriend _situation.

"Jenna, I don't _have_ a 'Boyfriend Situation!' I choose to be single!"

"No girl chooses to be single unless she's a nun or about to come out of the closet, and you ain't neither, are you?"

"Well, no, but,"

"BUT NOTHING! Girl you need some serious guy time!"

"You do realize we are only twelve right?"

"Which is why I didn't go with the leather."

"Huh?"

_I opened the box, which by the way said "In Case Of Dating Emergency" on the front, which by the way I think she stole from that Halley Berry movie, what was it...Catwoman. Not the best reminder of my condition. Inside was...tights. A skin-tight shirt that hooked shut in the front and tight bottoms with matching shoes and gloves. At the bottom was a skirt that was looser but still very tight in my opinion. What was she trying to do? Give my dad a heart attack?_

"Well? Say thank you!"

"Thanks for the outfit that will be taking up room in my closet, Jenna."

"C'mon, you gotta love it."

"Jenna, if you want it, you have it."

"Please, if I get more boyfriends _someone's _gonna get jealous."

"I CHOOSE TO BE SINGLE!"

"Whatever..."

_We ended up spending most of the day by the food court because we kept arguing over what stores to visit. Don't get me wrong, we are friends till the end, but we have __very__ different tastes. All our fun ended when we decided to slurp down some smoothies, and what should our eyes to appear, but a very stupid boy in an even stupider outfit!_

"...as many people saw this boy vigilante, dressed in what appears to be a black sweatsuit and Halloween mask, many gave open opinions on the boy's motives - "

"The guy's got guts. Hears to ya kid!"

"He means well, but he should quit while he's still alive."

"Dude reads _waaaay _too many comic books."

_We continued listening to the report._

"Dude was able to move place to place like a tiger or somthin', I just ain't waitin 'round fo him ta turn."

" - many eye witnesses claim he had what appeared to be a cat-like ability, as described by claws and enhanced abilities. Some even say he had the eyes of a cat. Some say demonic"_ *click*_

"Hey! Turn that back on!"

"Jenna, I just remembered, I need to go home and help my folks."

"Don't forget your outfit!"

_ Hmph. "Don't forget your outfit!" I was trying to leave it and you know it Jenna! Seriously, now I have to hide that from my parents, I know it. But right now, I need to knock some sense into that actor! What was he thinking? And its broad daylight! Ugh! I don't care what time of day it is, I'm gonna beat the life outta him!_

_

* * *

_

"JAAAAAAAAAKE!"

"Hannah? Wow, didn't expect you to be hear so soon," _shouted a voice from his house_. "I'll be down in a minute!"_ I was hearing shuffling noises going toward the window to the right of me. I went to investigate, and what do you know, a guy in a black sweat suit_.

"I never thought I'd see an actor turned Catman!"

"You...know?"

"Duh! What do you think I'm here about? You could get killed! Just because we can do these things doesn't mean you have any idea how to use them!"

"Like you do! I bet you haven't even found out what happens when adrenaline hits us!" _Its true. I haven't I was too busy pretending everything is normal when clearly it's not. I guess to him I looked pretty stupid right about now._

"You have to listen to me Hannah! I wasn't just beating up muggers on the street corner! These men, they work at the Orlandine agency, they're gonna - "

_**BLAM!**_

"JAKE!"

_I held him in my arms, all I did was yell at him, you know. It's funny. I wait until now to see how cute he really is...was. Blood was pouring out of his shirt, shot right through the chest. I looked up and I saw a man dressed in all black running from the scene. "_SOMEBODY HELP HIM!" _I yelled, but there was no one. Tears must have gone 80mph down my cheeks. I made the claws grow from my fingers, reminding myself, I could have been with him. I could have prevented this. _

_ I rested his head on a patch of grass, and went to my bike that I rode here, and in the basket lay the box from Jenna. The all-black tights. I couldn't help but smile when I saw then inscription once more, "In Case of Dating Emergency." Well, I don't know about dating, but this was definitely an emergency._


	3. Choices

**Author's Note: Stine came up with Cry of the Cat and the Goosebumps franchise owns it. Just doing my take on what happens next.**

**

* * *

**

Choices

* * *

_No, this is irrational. No need to jump into a costume. Call the police. _Hannah dialed the numbers as fast as her fingers could.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"My...my friend...Jake, he...he...he's dead. You have to get the police here! An investigation. He was murdered!"

"Calm down miss. Where are you?"

"5841 Morridor Avenue. Hurry!"

Hannah waited as long as she could. Tension growing, forced to keep looking at her friend now 8 minutes dead. Minutes she could have spent going after those men. What was Jake trying to tell her? One thing is for sure, when he went vigilante on her, it led to his death.

Hannah could see the police arriving in the distance. She knows she should stay to answer questions, but she can't bear this sight a second longer. _Why didn't I just put on the tights. I may not have solved the mystery, but I would have caught the killer by now! _Hannah ran home, hoping her parents could take all the pain away. Her mother was vacuuming the carpet in the living room. The smell of lasagna was in the air. _Oh yeah. I'm home._

"Hi mom. Where's dad?"

"He's at work, Miss Hollywood! Why so down? You seem so depressed for a girl who just starred in 'Cry of the Cat'. I can't wait to see you and Jake run from 'Fluffy!'"

"Yeah...about Jake..."

Hannah could barely summon the courage to tell her. I mean she was right there when Jake was killed. He was right in her arms. She turned her back on her mom, tears running down her cheeks, then let her claws she and her eyes taking the form of a cat, further reminding her of how she could have stopped everything.

She turned back to her mother, normal again, saying almost in a whisper as her mother grabbed her shoulder, "Jake's dead." The mother comforted her child with a long, protective hug. It was then Hannah realized the truth. He was all she thought about. When no one believed her about Rip, it was his disbelief that angered her the most. He annoyed her. She nagged him. He hated her, she hated him back. The perfect child star relationship...but there was something more. They were only kids, she still is, but they were really starting to like each other. _That's it. I liked him. I loved him._

That night, it was time. Hannah once again opened the "In Case of Dating Emergency" box Jenna gave her. The tights and skirt were still there. she put on everything. The gloves, boots, shirt, pants, and skirt. Still, she needed something. A mask. Whoever those men were, they were able to track Jake down. She wasn't about to make it as easy. Hannah let her claws grow and tore up the curtains, leaving one piece a band with eye holes to tie around her head. She used her cat-like agility to jump from rooftop to rooftop with ease. _I know where I have to go now. Jake said something about the Orlandine agency, so all that has to happen is...letting __**CatGirl**__ be on Patrol!_


	4. Finale

**Author's Note: Ok, last piece. This is my extension of Cry of the Cat and yes, the names were changed. These guys were made by RL Stine, don't sue me.**

**

* * *

**

Finale

* * *

_I pounced from housetop to housetop. I was so angry, I mean, they KILLED Jake! He was the only guy nice to me, and now…_

_I'm going to kill them. That's all there is to it. I'm going to kill them. WHOA! I almost fell. I was clinging to the side of the building by my claws. I can't find the strength to pull myself up. Hmm, apparently my cat-powers don't include super-strength. So while Jake's corporate killers are probably moving to Canada or something, I'm dangling helplessly from a gutter! There is one way down, and that's to jump._

_I can feel my bones crack as I hit the pavement. I get back on my feet, my black skirt still a little grey from the dirt. I could feel my spine realign itself, my bones healing as they did in the hospital. It figures I was able to heal myself instantly. Why couldn't it be the same case with Jake? C'mon Hannah, think!_

_Either case it was then that I realized I was close to being helplessly-crazy. I need to get my morals straight. Was I really ready to kill? After Jake's death it's like I'm a walking billboard for cat-crazy!_

_I make my way to Orlandine headquarters as Catgirl, and end up crashing through the window. The noise must have attracted attention because within seconds, some guys poured into the room. Luckily, underestimating little girls must be their specialty_.

"Isn't that cute? Kiddo thinks she's a superhero!"

"What's the matter kid? Get lost on the way to the bathroom?"

"Ah, I bet she broke the window with a baseball!"

"My name is Catgirl, and you will pay for the life you took! You think I'm some kid? You'll learn every cat's got claws!"

_I seemed to move fast as lightning back there, I used my claws to scratch their arms, chests, and whatnot…..and when I felt they were being too much, I used my claws to cling to the wall and pounce my way up to the ceiling. Now Rip scratching me doesn't seem so bad!_

"She's not human!"

_I couldn't help but think 'what was his first clue?' I got away, others going back, probably to grab a gun. Good Luck. I approached a large wooden double-doorway, obviously belonging to whoever is in charge of this big crime thing that got Jake killed. I bust my way in there, clinging to the ceiling and pinned him to his desk, my claws closing dangerously tight around his neck. He was a thin yet muscular African, wearing a white suit with black tie. Obvious business man_.

"You think you can frighten me?" _he said unusually calm_. "I've faced your little friend, I can face you, Hannah."

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for – "

"I thought you were better than repeating that old cliché during an accusation."

I unclench myself from the guy's neck and back up a couple feet.

"I don't understand."

"I'm the one who hired that couple to experiment on the cat. Rip, wasn't it? I was in financial ruin when the research went nowhere, but to think the power transferred to humans? I already turned over the information to the government. Not that hard to track you when you have the cat instincts as well as powers. Honestly Hannah, eating catnip off the streets?"

_After that? Honestly, I couldn't control myself. I let my claws grow, my anger just took over. I slashed the guy's chest in long, oozing gashes. The men who heard piled on me and I did the same to them within seconds. I regret it, but what can I say other than I can't control my animal instincts? It's too late now anyways. He said he turned over his information to the government. Bye-bye secret identity, ever so brief. I decide to spend as much time at home as possible. Every night was family movie night. I figure I want some more happy memories before the "Men in Black" take me away. _

_A couple weeks went by, I couldn't help myself but to play vigilante a couple more times. I still had a mystery to solve, but hey! I'm only 12. What can I do to solve this? I spend some time with a guy I met in the acting agency, Ryan. Don't look at me like that! I couldn't spend the rest of my life mourning Jake. I excused myself as I could smell catnip around the corner. I know, I know, I fell for that trick before, but I'm part cat! I love the stuff! Then I saw a man around the corner, had an eye patch and a badge on his arm that said SHIELD. I don't know what that means._

"Hello, Hannah. My name is Nick Fury. Do I have an offer for you….."

* * *

**Yes, I crossed over Marvel and Goosebumps. ow cool is that! Aw, still, that's all I wrote for her. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
